vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh VHS 2000
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video Opening Previews * Disney's Home for the Holidays Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) * The Tigger Movie Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) * Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics * Discover Spot Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh * "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Episode Titles * "The Monster Frankenpooh" Intervals * Watch Out, Bum Buddies and Spookable Have Found Their Way into the Hundred Acre Woods. Episode Titles (cont.) * "Things That Go Piglet in the Night" Intervals * Next, Pooh and his Pals Go on Camping Trip That's Out of This World. Episodes Titles (cont.) * "Pooh Moon" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television * '"The Monster Frankenpooh" ' ** Producers: Ken Kessel, Ed Ghertner ** Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editors: Carter Crocker, Bruce Talkington ** Story by: Carter Crocker, Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Carter Crocker * '"Things That Go Piglet in the Night" ' ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Story by: Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Bruce Talkington * '"Pooh Moon" ' ** Producers: Ken Kessel, Ed Ghertner ** Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Bruce Talkington ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Story by: Evelyn A-R Gabai, Bruce Talkington ** Teleplay by: Evelyn A-R Gabai, Bruce Talkington * With the Talents of: Peter Cullen, John Fielder, Michael Gough, Ken Sansom, Hal Smith - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh - and Paul Winchell as Tigger * Animation Directors: Terence Harrison, Jamie Mitchell * Timing Directors: Dave Brain, Joan Case, Rick Leon, Jamie Mitchell, Mitch Rochon, Bob Shellhorn, James T. Walker * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Storyboard: Don Christensen, George Goode, Hank Tucker * Character Design: Leonard Smith * Key Layout Design: Jim Schlenker * Key Background Stylist: Paro Hozumi * Color Key Stylist: Jill Stirdivant * Assistant Producer: Barbara Ferro * Supervising Timing Director: Mircea Mantta * Overseas Animation Supervisors: Dale Case, Ken Kessel, Jamie Mitchell * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: TMS Entertainment, Inc. * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (Australia) Pty, Ltd. * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Coordinator: Barbara Beck * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Supervising Editor: Elen Orson * Sound Effects Editor; Roy Braverman * Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer: Ed Barton * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Editor: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * Assistant Editor: Glenn Lewis * Production Assistants: Jeffrey Arthur, Peggy Becker, Stephanie Elliott, Wade Nassir * Script Coordinator: Leona Jernigan * Archives Supervisor: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * ©1995 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Walt Disney Television * Distributed by: Buena Vista International, Inc. Category:2000 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:2000s Category:2000 video releases Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Winnie the Pooh